


Ally Snack

by Silver_Genka



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Fear Play, Fear of Death, Gen, Swearing, Teasing, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Genka/pseuds/Silver_Genka
Summary: You lose a rap battle with Whitty, a guy with a bomb for a head and something happens after your loss...
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You are gender neutral in this, so it's fit for all genders.

_Doing this was a mistake. You had noticed a... Man... In an ally. He had a bomb for a head and he was leaning against the wall, a poster in his hands. He ripped the poster apart and it burnt, leaving only ashes of the paper behind. It took him only a few minutes to see you standing there. You had both stared at each other for a few seconds, yet it felt like hours. Finally, after what seems an eternity, he got off of the wall and he, with a smirk, pulled a microphone from his hoodie pocket. You pulled out your own mic and a rap battle started. You won the last two rounds. You noticed he was getting angry when he had started the second battle. He was beyond pissed now. He threw his mic before he held his chest for a moment, allowing something to happen to the ally's colorful walls before he arched back and let out an ear-piercing scream that made you cover your ears. Damn, it was loud. You uncovered your ears once you heard nothing and your eyes went wide with fear as you looked at Whitty. His eyes shifted between different shapes as he presumably stared at you. You eventually tore your eyes from his and that's when you noticed it; he was drooling. Whether it was from rage or something else, you didn't know. You flinched when he began to speak. He was threatening you. What all he would do to you when he won; and all of his threats... Were about eating you. You shivered fearfully in your own skin. You gulped and you held up your mic. The rap started and you could hardly keep up with him. After only a few minutes, you dropped your microphone and backed away from the bomb man; you had lost. Just as he had expected._

**"Looks like you've lost. I might've been chill enough to rap with ya, but... I ain't eaten yet. I don't plan to waste a loss without celebratin'.~"**

_You shivered before you began to run away, but he just ran after you. You knew that he would catch you. One way or another. The tears in your eyes flew off your face as you ran, but as you ran, you gradually got smaller. Soon enough, after enough running, you were the size of a small mouse. You couldn't run for much longer. Not that it would work now that he had caught up with you. He grabbed you with one hand and he began to carry you back to the ally where the two of you had rapped. You looked up at him and shrank into his hand in fear. He planned to eat you and he meant it. You feared him. You feared the hungry grin he had on his face. He was drooling more than he originally was. This was NOT going to go well..._


	2. Your Last Shine of Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He decides to toy with you before finishing you off. Let's just say that you hate it

_He had you and you knew it. Whitty was back to leaning against the cold wall of the ally you had battled him in. He was still grinning at you, which always seemed to make you shrink into the palm of his hand. His hand was open, leaving you laying in his palm. He hardly tore his eyes from you. He only looked around to make sure nobody was watching him. Once he made sure it was clear, he looked back down. He lifted his other hand and he held you up by your waist down before he brought you closer to his mouth, where he opened up wide before giving you a long lick. His tongue was warm against your body, which emitted a blush from you. As soon as his tongue pulled away from you, you looked down to avoid his eyes and look at the saliva that covered you. He gave a low chuckle, which caused you to look up at his hungry eyes._

**"Mmm... You taste about as sweet as ya look.~"**

_He purred before he opened his mouth wide again and that's when you regretted looking. His tongue was orange and so was the rest of his mouth. His mouth was different shades of orange, though. His hot breath wafted over you as you stated down his throat. You shuttered thinking about being swallowed, but you weren't in his mouth... For about a minute. He had given you time to look into the dark abyss of his maw and he began to bring his hand closer to his mouth with you in his grasp. You began to quake and cry as you were set upon his welcoming tongue. Still warm, but equally as frightening. You turned around to see the area of which his ally was. You tried to get out, only to slip on his saliva and with a last look of the outside world, he snapped his mouth shut, leaving you in darkness as his tongue began to lick you everywhere. You had never been so terrified in your life and you had not expected this is how you would die; eaten by a bomb man who clearly had an appetite for losers. It had felt like hours, even though it had been only 10 minutes since his jaws snapped shut, and you were waiting for your imminent doom. You looked up, even though you couldn't see a thing. You knew his teeth were in front of you and his tongue was below you. You turned around as you stated into darkness. Feeling around his tongue and the slight shifts it made suggested you were facing his throat. Only a tiny bit of hope was left in you. You took a deep breath and exhaled before scooting closer to his throat, which let him know you were ready to be swallowed, even if it was involuntary. His tongue leaned back as he began to swallow and down you went. Down, down and down. Nothing but down, straight to his stomach, where your fate rested. Once you were spat out into his stomach, you pushed yourself against one of his stomach walls and you held your knees close to your chest. Your normal breathing became faster and you were soon crying in despair. He must've heard or felt you crying because you felt a gentle hand on your back, rubbing you and trying to soothe you, even though it didn't work. After a little while, you began to run out of air and you were getting tired. With one last hiccup from your tears, you turned to lean against his stomach wall and you fell asleep, expecting to never wake up again._


End file.
